The Miyoko Family Curse
by FruttieTuttieBasketCases
Summary: (Rated for language) The Miyokos are cursed (duh!) with a similar curse as the Sohmas. They keep moving bc Ren keeps 'falling in love.' But what will happen when they move to the Kawaia High area? Find out now at a story near you!
1. Introducing the Miyokos

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. We do, however, own all the Miyoko family. Don't sue us because you won't get anything. looks in pockets Well, on second thought, you can have this pocket lint if you want it.

A/N: This is the first time any of the three of us have tried to write an anime/Fruits Basket fanfiction. We'll try and keep it as unconfusing and keep the Sohmas as in character as possible. Please R/R when you finish! Thanks, the Fruittie Tuttie Basketcases.

****

Prologue (or Chapter One, whichever you prefer.): Introducing the Miyoko Family

Ren entered her new bedroom and slid the door shut. She knew her family would never forgive her; it was entirely her fault. She had let herself get close to that boy, and now her whole family was paying. Ren knew she would never hear the end of this one. 

This was only the third time in a year that the Miyokos had had to move all because Ren couldn't keep her emotions in check. Akio had been very dear to her; she had only followed a natural instinct. But, when a member of the Miyoko family hugs a member of the opposite sex, they transform.

Ren sighed. "I'm going to be seeing the images of the legend all night," she muttered, placing some books on a shelf.

The Miyokos were cursed. It wasn't one of your garden-variety curses, either; the Miyokos had angered God. It had started ages ago, when Ren's family were merely nomads; telling fortunes just to make a little money…

__

Sakura, the head gypsy, had decided that the old Chinese zodiac was too predictable; it was time for a change. Sakura made a new zodiac to tell fortunes by. The zodiac included the owl (the wise), the wolverine (the ill tempered), the deer (the timid), the squirrel (the energetic), the panda (the lazy), the duck (the obnoxious), the dove (the peacekeeper), the turtle (the quiet), the jackal (the helpful), the bear (the tempestuous), the fox (the cunning), and the crocodile (the strong).

After many trials with this set of animals, the Miyokos found their predictions were more accurate than predictions with the Chinese zodiac. The family began to worship these creatures, thus angering God. He placed a terrible curse on the clan, stating they would forever bear the fate of transforming into these animals, one person per year.

God had left out Emiko, the smallest one of the clan. When she saw the others transform, she began to laugh. God, realizing his error, fixed the problem, transforming Emiko into the mongoose (the agile). After God left, Sakura decreed that the mongoose would be the animal forever left out of the Miyoko zodiac, just as the cat was in the Chinese, because Emiko had laughed at the rest of the family.

God, ever listening, returned. He told the clan they could ignore and neglect the mongoose of the family as much as they wanted, but there was a catch. The mongoose would be the key to breaking the curse. With the help of the one member of another cursed family, the one always excluded, the mongoose would be able to break the curse and the Miyokos and the other family may move on with their lives.

Ren sighed again. "Yeah, like that will ever happen." Ren had been trying for years to find the other outsider; she never had. That's why the family kept moving around, because Ren kept testing to see if she had met the outsider. Unfortunately, like all the others, Akio wasn't it.

Ren collapsed onto the bed, hot tears forming in her gray eyes, her strawberry gold hair framing her body. She felt so much pressure, what with being the mongoose of the zodiac and having the power to break the curse, if she found the one person who could help her. She began to sob.

Ren then looked at her wall. There, hanging up, was a picture of the entire Miyoko family. She smiled as she remembered the last family gathering; they hadn't accepted her, but they had included her. Ren stood up and walked to the photograph. She ran her fingers gently across the glass.

"Don't worry, everyone," she murmured. "I'll find him…or her. And I'll break this curse. Not for me to be accepted or loved by you, but _for_ you. You all deserve that. So much more than I do."

Ren's tears silently flowed down her red cheeks. She wanted to give up on the search, but she couldn't. Her family was counting on her to save them. She wouldn't let them down.

Ren climbed into bed. She kissed the picture and placed it beside her head on the pillow. Then she nestled down under the covers.

__

Maybe Kawaia High will be different. Maybe I can find that person, she thought as she cuddled the pointy picture frame. _Then everyone will be happy._

It was just past nine…on a school night. Amaya couldn't get to sleep, no matter how much she tried. She sighed and threw the covers onto the floor.

"Guess I'll go get something to eat," she mumbled, going down the hall and heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Kaori asked. Kaori owned the house Amaya, Ren, Asa, Kiyoshi, and Amarante had just moved into. She smiled at the younger girl and shook her dark, red-highlighted hair. "You've got orientation tomorrow."

"I know." Amaya sighed and plopped onto the floor. She shook her dark hair back at her older cousin. "I don't wanna be here." Her blue-gray eyes clouded with tears. "But you know how stupid Ren can be. What kind of idiot lets herself get transformed three times in a year?"

Kaori sat down beside her. She wrapped the 16-year-old up in her arms. "I know, but it's not Ren's fault. Think of it this way: she only does all that to help us. If she can find the other cursed outcast, she can break the curse. It's a lot of pressure. I think the real question is why doesn't she go up to every guy and grab them?"

Amaya smiled. She looked into Kaori's sparkling green eyes. "I never thought of it that way. Why doesn't she?"

"Uh?" Kaori asked, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

Amaya tapped her arm playfully. "Why doesn't Ren just hug every guy she meets?"

"Well, there's the whole memory thing… And then all those guys might find her a little weird."

"You are acting extremely out of character." Amaya stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Kaori looked confused.

"Well, normally you're yelling and throwing things," Amaya looked at her, "you know, because you're the wolverine. You're 'ill-tempered.'"

"That's only with Amarante, honey." Kaori messed up Amaya's hair and stood up. "Let's get you to bed."

"Kay." Amaya accepted Kaori's outstretched hand and stood.

The two girls linked arms and started up to Amaya's room.

__

Kawaia high will be new…and interesting, Amaya thought as they walked. _Maybe Ren can finally break the curse and set us free…and get rid of all that extra pressure._

Asa stayed where she was, against the wall right outside the kitchen, until she was sure Kaori and Amaya were gone. Then she exhaled silently and slid out the back door.

__

What a beautiful night, she thought, inhaling the crisp air. A warm wind blew her midnight black hair out of her black/hazel-penetrated eyes.

"What is it with you and the out of doors?" came the dry voice from behind Asa.

"Hello, Amarante. I didn't even hear you come out." Asa didn't take her eyes off of the stars.

"I am the fox, right?" The red head came out and stood right beside Asa. She looked up at the stars, too, the light sparkling in her emerald eyes. "Why do you like the outdoors again?"

"Bears don't like to be cooped up in buildings," she said simply.

"Ah, blame it on your other form." Amarante chuckled softly. "Come back in to bed. You're setting a bad example for Kiyoshi and Ren."

"That's alright, Amarante. I believe I'll stay out here tonight." Then Asa climbed up a tree and settled in for the night.

"Whatever," Amarante sighed softly. "Come on, Kiyoshi. Back to bed."

The 14-year-old boy stepped out of the shadows. He shook his bleach green hair in defiance. "Aw, how did you know I was there?"

"Because I'm a genius. Now let's go." Amarante dragged him back into the house and toward the stairs. "Get up there and don't come back down until tomorrow morning."

Kiyoshi scoffed, narrowed his bright red eyes, and climbed slowly up the stairs. "Stupid fox. Thinks she knows everything."

"ENOUGH, young man. Don't make me come up there."

Kiyoshi raced up the remainder of the stairs and down the hall to his room.

__

I hate living here with Amarante. She always knows what I'm up to, Kiyoshi thought as he climbed into bed. _Hopefully I'll make some new friends at Kawaia High so I won't have to spend a lot of time here with her._ Kiyoshi shook involuntarily and drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Well that's the first "chapter" (we couldn't decide whether to make it a prologue or a chapter). This kind of gives you an idea why the members of the Miyoko family won't…Well, you'll find out later! winks deviously See you! FTBC


	2. Orientation

  Chapter 2: Orientation 

****

****

A bright, cheery sun poured its light upon Shigure's house. The ever-gentle wind rustled the tree's leaves and brought a sweet perfume of wildflowers winging through the air. Tohru Honda, walking on the lawn, lifted her head and breathed deeply. A smile lit her face.

It was a beautiful day.

Of course, that was to be expected during springtime, when the new school year loomed on the horizon and Kawaia High bustled with activity. The Sohmas were particularly busy. Kisa and Hiro Sohma were no longer in middle school. Soon--later on that day, in fact--the two would be attending Orientation.

"Aw, hell, why do I have to come?" Kyo shouted, storming outside, slamming the door. He leapt to the roof, as he always did when he was upset or, in this case, angry.

A deep voice from inside answered, "Because Shigure does not want to leave you here alone." Quieter, Hatori added, "Most likely because he'd want his house to be still _standing_ when he gets back."

"I heard that!"

Tohru shielded her eyes from the sun and gazed up at Kyo. He shifted restlessly around on the roof shingles, saw her, and glared.

"Damn it, stop looking at me!"

She stifled a laugh. So much for a peaceful day living with the Sohmas.

Then again, Tohru realized, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Inside, Shigure, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Hatori were busily getting Kisa and Hiro ready for Orientation.

"You're _all_ coming?" Hiro asked, not bothering to hide the disgust in his voice. "I don't believe this. How _embarassing_."

"Why not?" Shigure asked cheerily. "We all want to come and welcome our youngest family members into the excitement and raging hormones of high school, where dreams can be made, where friendships may be forged--"

"Shigure, shut up," Hatori said dully. "You're just going there for the high school girls."

"Who, me?" A delightfully innocent expression crossed his features, and his dark hair fell into his eyes. "Hari, do you really think such a thing would _ever_ cross my mind?"

"Yes."

"I am deeply insulted! The agony is almost too much to bear..."

"Shut up."

"We only want to support you," Yuki told the youngest two Sohmas. "Besides, I have to go anyway. It's one of the rules of being class President. And Ritsu and Kagura aren't here, so _everyone_ is not coming."

Hiro, noticing Tohru outside, muttered, "But why does _she_ have to come?"

"Hiro," Kisa reprimanded, her large eyes sad. "Be nice to Sissy, please."

His eyes fell to the floor, bitterly, but he said no more.

The house was quiet for a moment, when suddenly Shigure brightened. "Ah, I know who we're forgetting. The silence was simply becoming far too stifling... so let's call Aya!"

Yuki went pale. As Shigure reached for the phone, his hand snaked out and slammed the phone back down onto the receiver.

"Don't you dare. I'll kill you," he hissed.

"Sure, he's annoying, but this is a family event," Haru reminded Yuki.

"Yeah, and I happen to like Aya!" Momiji chimed in, bouncing excitedly around the room. "Hari, Hari, Aya can come, right? Right? Hari?"

Shigure put on a pathetically pleading face. "Hari?"

Hatori sighed. "I suppose he should come, as well. You may call Ayame."

"Oh, what fun this is going to be!" Shigure reached for the phone once more and began to dial his cousin's number. Yuki, his face full of disgust, strode crossly outside.

It was bound to be an interesting day.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kyo growled as the Sohmas piled out of the car (Hatori did the driving!) and into Kawaia High School. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't looking at you, stupid cat."

Kyo's face turned red with fury. "That's it! We're gonna end this, here and now, you damn rat!" His fists clenched, and it seemed another fight was about to explode, when...

"Where's Shigure?" Tohru asked, glancing around. "He was just here a second ago..."

"Ah, but what man in his right mind could overlook the throngs of high school girls?" Ayame chimed in, brushing his long silver hair over his shoulder. "I can hardly resist them, myself."

"Sick bastards," Yuki and Kyo muttered.

Hatori turned off the car and shut the door. "Well, let's go inside. We don't want to be late for Orientation, now, do we?"

"Come on, come on," Kyo growled, dragging Shigure through the halls and (to his rather loud disagreement) away from the high school girls.

Eventually, the Sohmas reached the cafeteria, where Orientation was just beginning. They sat down quietly (although it was difficult for some).

Shigure pouted in the corner, Kyo glowered at everyone, Momiji shifted restlessly, Ayame barely resisted spouting nonsensical stories about his high school presidency, and Hatori--calm as ever--actually listened, along with the remaining Sohmas.

The cafeteria was cool, with a fan blowing the fresh spring air around the room. The tables, occupied by many people, were dark and clean, and the heavy scent of antibacterial soap stung Yuki's senses. At the front, a man gestured for the president of the youngest class to come forward. The president, a boy of about 12, strode to the podium and spoke for a while, then began to introduce his classmates.

"We also have some new students that will be joining us this year," the boy said. "We are pleased to announce the arrival of the Miyoko family..." He droned on, listing their names--for it seemed to be a rather large family. Kyo glanced over in their direction, just as the introductions ended and applause blossomed in the room.

The cafeteria was suddenly filled with voices, children and adults eager to meet the newest high school members. The boy left the podium, and the school was declared open for Orientation. Students were free to explore as they pleased... though charged with reasonable limitations, of course.

"I can feel it!" cried a voice suddenly, louder than the rest of the crowd. Kyo, losing sight of the Miyoko family, climbed atop a table to see who had spoken.

Sure enough, it was one of the Miyokos--a tall woman in her mid-twenties, with fiery red hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh, it is overwhelming!" she gasped. When the room fell silent, she opened one eye, made sure everyone was watching, then closed it and continued, "This feeling, oh, I cannot bear it! Only by a meager strand of my own will is such a passion harnessed. If only there were another to share my burden, perhaps such agony might be lessened..." She began to make some very suggestive noises, and several of the men--including Shigure and Ayame--headed in her direction.

 "Aw, what the--" Kyo stomped his foot. "Get back here, you perverts!"

Yuki buried his face in his hands, utterly mortified.

"Ayame, Shigure, come here," Hatori said. Obediently, the silver-haired man pranced back to the table and sat down. Shigure, however, was more vocal in his protest.

"But Hari..."

"And you're the adult?" Kyo growled.

"Really, you two, I am embarrassed to be related," Yuki seconded.

"Yuki, my brother, there is nothing shameful in the quelling of manly desires when one offers it so freely!" Ayame announced, throwing his head back. "Ah, one can only imagine the depths of passion--"

Kyo tuned him out and glanced back over to the Miyoko family. There were so many, but one in particular caught his gaze. A girl, sitting in the midst of them, surrounded by family. Despite all the people in the room, she seemed so alone... Her eyes were clear and empty beyond all reason.

_What is wrong with her?_ Kyo wondered, then realized what he had been thinking. Before he could curse himself, Hatsuharu tugged at his pant leg.

"Kyo, stop staring at the cute girls and get off the table."

"What! I was not--" And he hopped off the table, ready to beat Haru into a thorough pulp.

"Why don't we meet them? The Miyokos, I mean. Why don't we?" Momiji asked Hatori, his eyes wide and pleading. "Can we? Can we, can we, please, Hari?"

"They seem stupid to me," Hiro muttered.

"I like them already," Kisa said.

"Er, I mean... me too. I like them, too," Hiro corrected swiftly, earning a smile from his friend.

The dark-haired Hatori seemed lost in thought, still. His gray eyes flickered from the Miyoko family back to his own, and he sighed. "Yes, Momiji, we will go and meet them," Hatori decided. "Gather up the family and we'll head over there."

The more or less sane Sohmas groaned.

Tohru beamed. "We get to meet the Miyokos? Oh, this is going to be wonderful!"


	3. The Sohmas Meet the Miyokos

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket, nor will we ever own it. We just own the Miyokos and we decided to write this story. So please don't sue.

A/N: Super. I'm the one they let write the difficult scene where the Sohmas and Miyokos meet. It's not a good chappie, I'm sure, but I did my best. So please, no flames.

****

Chapter 3:

The Sohmas Meet the Miyokos

"Ren?" Kaori pushed her younger cousin's bedroom door open. "Ren, it's time to get up. There's school Orientation today."

Kaori watched as Ren's eyes fluttered open. "What?" she asked.

"Orientation? You remember? You're going to start school at Kawaia High today."

"School? What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty," Kaori replied, checking her watch. "And Orientation starts at nine."

"What?!" Ren leaped out of bed with amazing speed. "Why didn't you get me up sooner?!"

"I would have, but Amaya and Amarante were being exceptionally difficult this morning. Now, I have to go wake Asa and Kiyoshi. Hurry and get dressed, okay?"

Ren nodded and seized clothes from her bedroom floor. Kaori pulled the door closed behind her and went to wake her other cousin and younger brother.

Once everyone was awake, they all gathered in the kitchen. Kaori made toast and handed two pieces to everyone.

"That's all for now, she told them. "But when we get home, we'll have a better meal. Now, everyone, to the van."

They all strolled out to Kaori's multicolored van. Amarante raced to the driver's side and was halfway in when Kaori shoved her clear to the other side. Then she climbed in and shut the door.

"Seatbelts," she announced. They all clicked the seatbelts into place. "There, all buckled in. Now, please remember the rules. Be on you best behavior. That goes double for you, Amarante."

Amarante glared at her fraternal twin. "What does that mean?" she demanded.

"It means none of your disgusting displays or overdoing it with your emotions. Contain the passion, Amarante!"

The van exploded with laughter. Amarante crossed her arms over her chest and glowered.

"Are we there yet?" Kiyoshi asked. Both Kaori and Amarante glared at him.

"No," Amarante said.

"How much longer?" Amaya asked.

"Two minutes," Kaori snapped. Kaori had a rotten temper, she knew, but she tried to keep it with the children.

They pulled into the parking lot of Kawaia High. Kaori pulled the van into a parking spot and turned it off.

"Everyone out. And, Kiyoshi, use the door, not the windows."

"Aw, man!" But Kiyoshi complied and filed out behind Asa.

"Alright," Amarante said. "Let's do this."

The six Miyokos filed into the building.

"I can feel it!" Amarante shouted.

"Oh, God," Kaori muttered, burying her face in her hands. "Amarante, please come back here."

But Amarante did not come back. Instead, she shouted a bit more and began to make…interesting noises. Kaori groaned and, rising from her chair, joined her twin in the middle of the room.

"Amarante, this has gone far enough. Please sit back down."

By that time, many men had flocked to Amarante. Kaori groaned again, louder than before.

"Amarante, why do you do this to me? I told you in the car to contain the passion. Why, oh why don't you listen to me?"

"Listen to you!" Amarante said. "You're over-dramatizing it!"

"Come on, children!" Kaori announced, seizing Amarante's upper arm. "Let's go look around the school now."

The Miyokos began to leave the room, but another large family stepped in front of them.

"Hello," said the dark-haired man who was in the lead of the group.

"Hi, there!" Amarante said cheerfully.

"Hello," Kaori said.

"I'm Hatori Sohma. These are my relatives Shigure, Ayame and his brother Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and Hatsuharu. And this is Miss Tohru Honda, who is of no relation." He gestured to each person in turn as he introduced him or her.

Kaori shook Hatori's hand. "I'm Kaori, and this is my twin sister, Amarante. That's our baby brother, Kiyoshi, and these three are our cousins Asa, Ren, and Amaya. We're the Miyokos."

The man named Shigure shoved Hatori out of the way. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Kaori."

"Thank you," Kaori said uncertainly.

The silver-haired Ayame had taken to talking to Amarante, and the children were all making small talk, carefully chaperoned by a grim-faced Hatori.

"I don't know if it's a good idea for Aya to be talking to your sister, Kaori," Shigure said.

"Why not?" Kaori looked at the pair. They were talking animatedly and laughing.

"Well, let's just say that Aya and Amarante are an awful lot alike in their mannerisms."

"Oh, God," Kaori whispered, slamming the heel of her hand into her forehead.

"Oh, but don't beat yourself up about it. Maybe they'll distract each other so much they'll leave everyone else alone."

Kaori laughed. "I don't know…Amarante had a tendency to annoy everyone around

her."

"Hmm." Shigure stood there, rubbing his chin and staring at her. Kaori shifted nervously.

"You have very beautiful eyes," he said finally.

Kaori shook her head and blinked several times. "What?"

But before Shigure could repeat the compliment, a voice cried out his name.

"Shigure!"

He turned. A young woman with short, brown hair was pushing through the crowd toward them.

"Mii?" Shigure said. He turned back to Kaori. "Gotta run!" He took off.

Just after he left, the woman he'd called 'Mii' came over.

"Where'd Shigure go?" she asked.

Kaori pointed down the hallway. Mii followed her gesture and raced down the hall, shouting Shigure's name.

Kaori went over to Hatori's side. "What was that?" she asked.

Hatori replied, "That was his editor. He won't be pleased if she finds him."

"Hmm."

__

Ren's being quiet again, Amaya thought. _Being quiet and missing out on this fun conversation._

Amaya had instantly taken a liking to the boy Hatsuharu. His mannerisms seemed to run parallel to hers. He wore the same type of necklaces, and wore his clothes the

way she did, undone to a permissible position.

Except that her ear piercings were more extreme than his were. She had 12 rings in her left ear and 5 studs on her right.

"Nice ears," Hatsuharu said.

She nodded. "Nice hair," she replied.

He nodded in return.

Her hair, in sharp contrast to Haru's black and white, was muddy brown, streaked with lime green. The streaks matched the nail polish she wore.

Her clothes were a different matter entirely. While most of her family had dressed somewhat conservatively, she had dressed like a bum. Her pants were bright red and about four sizes too big. Her shirt was red, too, but it was more orange than her pants. She clashed horribly, and she loved it.

Asa had dressed in her normal black, and Ren had dressed in a cute little skirt and blouse outfit. Kiyoshi wore jeans and a sweater. Amarante was wearing her 'best' outfit and Kaori had dressed for the part of the 'authority figure.' Amaya was glad she didn't dress at all like them.

The little blonde boy, Momiji, was talking animatedly about nothing at all important, but Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Asa, and Kiyoshi were all listening; she, Kyo and Ren weren't. Kyo was starting to get angry. Ren was very shy around everyone, but especially boys. And she wasn't talking to Kyo.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you talk?!" he shouted at her.

Ren shook her head slowly, somewhat startled by his outburst.

He turned to Amaya. "Why doesn't she talk?"

"Hmm…" she rubbed the back of her neck, as if pondering the question. Then she said, "Maybe if you weren't swearing and shouting, she might just pluck up the courage to say hi!"

"Kyo, you should be nice, you know. She's new to our school," Momiji said.

"I swear-" Kyo started.

"You certainly do," Amaya muttered.

Hatsuharu laughed. "You haven't heard swearing yet. He isn't even that mad."

"Well, he needs to cool it," Kiyoshi said. Kiyoshi was starting to become overprotective of Ren.

"What are you gonna do about it, you little twerp?" Kyo shouted.

Amaya stepped between the two boys. She growled at Kyo and stepped toward him. She got so close to him that her nose was about an inch from his.

"If you lay one hand on him, I will rip you up so bad, you'll look like ground beef."

"Oh, yeah? Well start ripping, newbie!"

Kyo threw the first punch. Amaya leapt back and connected her fist with his face. About that time, Yuki stepped in.

"Please, Miss Miyoko, don't sink to his level."

Amaya launched a kick in Yuki's direction. He wasn't expecting the attack and her foot connected with the side of his face. Yuki was knocked to the ground.

"Shut up, Sohma!" she seethed. "This is between me and him!"

She turned to face Kyo. He was staring at her in disbelief. Then, while he was occupied, Amaya landed the same move on Kyo. He fell to the ground, holding the side of his face, which was quickly bruising.

"What the hell?!" Kyo shouted. He looked up at Amaya. "How the Hell did you do that?!"

Hatsuharu grabbed her hand and shook it. "Well done," he said. "You actually beat Yuki. Good job."

Amaya nodded, still ticked. "Whatever. It wasn't much of a fight. He wasn't really ready."

Kaori stalked over before Haru could respond. She looked angrier than Amaya had. She grabbed Amaya by the arm.

"What did I tell you about fighting in public?"

Amaya's face brightened. She remembered that conversation. And she'd thought Kaori was mad.

"You said, 'If you're going to fight in a public place, do it when there are no witnesses.'"

"Exactly. There are about 500 people in this hallway. You don't want to make people feel intimidated by you in front of their friends and family. Now pick up those boys and apologize."

Amaya nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She slunked over to Yuki and pulled him up by one arm. Then she touched the bruise on his face. He winced and she pulled her hand back.

"Sorry, Yuki," she said.

"It's fine, Miss Miyoko," he replied.

But when she moved to pull Kyo to his feet, he pulled back from her.

"I can get up by myself."

"Fine!"

"How did you do it? How the Hell did you kick Yuki's ass?"

Before he could say anything else, Amaya grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "What do you mean, how? How do you think I did it? I just did it."

"I've been trying like Hell to beat him and I've never done it. You just did it, and that was your first try! Damn it!"

"Oh, please, Kyo! Just leave her alone. Please?" Tohru whispered.

"Yeah," Haru said. "Lay off, Kyo."

"Oh, he's fine. I'm not going to kick his ass again. He just doesn't realize that I didn't kick Yuki's ass, I just caught him off guard. I'd rather he'd blow up for no reason to my face than keep it bottled up and end up killing someone because he can't think."

"Hey!" Kyo stared at her angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Amaya held out her hand to Kyo. "Let's let bygones be bygones, alright?"

Kyo looked uncertainly at her hand.

"Seriously, let's forget it all, okay?" Amaya rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine." Kyo took her hand and shook it.

"Oh, and I'm sorry I beat you up and all that junk," Amaya said sincerely, taking her hand back. "Maybe we can get past it enough to become friends. Since my family's new and all, we'll need friends sometime."

Kyo looked shocked. "You think we can be friends?!"

"Why the hell not? Maybe not us personally, but I think our families are quite similar. It could be nice." Amaya shrugged and looked at the rest of the group. "Am I the only one who feels that way?"

"I think," Ren spoke softly and everyone looked at her expectantly. She shied back a little.

"It's okay, Rennie," Kiyoshi said, patting her shoulder softly. "What were you saying?"

Ren sighed heavily and looked up. Everyone could she the terror in her eyes as she spoke out to the strangers. "I think being friends with the Sohmas might be…nice."

Kiyoshi smiled at her. "Me, too."

Ren smiled gratefully at her cousin.

Everyone looked around at his or her neighbors in the small circle. The Miyokos looked from each other to the Sohmas and the Sohmas looked from the Miyokos to each other. Tohru stared and smiled a small smile.

Momiji was the first to speak. "I do! I do! I'd love to be friends!" He was jumping up and down excitedly.

"I think that having some new friends wouldn't be bad," Tohru said.

"I agree, Miss Honda," Yuki stated with a smile.

"Whatever," Kyo said.

Asa simply nodded and Amaya did the same.

"Does this mean we're friends?" Momiji asked Tohru.

"I don't know. Hiro, Kisa and Haru didn't say anything," Yuki answered for the silent Miss Honda, who smiled at him gratefully.

"I'd like to be friends," Kisa said.

"So would I. Me, too," Hiro echoed, though his face had a looked of supreme agitation pasted on it.

"So would I. Let's do it." Haru extended a hand to Kiyoshi, who accepted and the two shook hands.

"Then I guess it's unanimous. The Sohmas and the Miyokos are friends." Amaya grinned at her family.

"Yay!" Momiji shouted. "That is so great! I love making new friends! I really do!"

"Let me see your schedule, Amaya," Haru said.

Amaya handed it over. Haru grinned.

"Great! You, me and Momiji have the same class."

"Cool!" Amaya replied.

"Ren's with Kisa, Hiro and Kiyoshi," Asa said, her first words addressing the group. "And I'm with Yuki, Kyo and Tohru."

"So, we all have friends in our classes." Kiyoshi still had his hand on Ren's back. "Kewl!"

"Speaking of class," Yuki said, looking at the clock in the hallway. "We should be getting to ours. After school, maybe we could all meet up and play a game or something."

They all agreed.

Shigure finally made his way back over to Kaori.

"I'm sorry about that. Mii has a tendency to freak out if I'm not at home working."

"So she's your editor, isn't she?"

"Yes. Ha'ri told you, did he?"

"He told me she was your editor. Editor for what?"

Shigure smiled, as if he'd been wanting her to ask him that, and spoke, "Well, I'm a novelist, actually. And Mii's my editor."

"Interesting. Did you write anything I might've read?"

"Not unless you read dimestore novels," Hatori said.

"Now, Ha'ri, you shouldn't pick on Shigure," Ayame said, finishing his conversation with Amarante and coming over to them. Amarante followed him.

"That's right," Shigure said, looking rather smug. "You shouldn't pick on me."

"Shut up, Shigure."

"Hadn't we better be getting home, Amarante?"

"Do we have to, Kaori? I'm having such a nice time talking to the Sohma men."

"Well…"

"Come on, Kaori," Shigure said. "Don't you like us?"

Kaori grinned at him. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

Shigure smiled back and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ha'ri.

"Don't start your flirting, Shigure," Hatori said. "It's bad enough having to listen to you complain without having to listen to you flirt, too."

"I'm not flirting," Shigure whimpered, pouting slightly.

"Yes, you are. And who could blame you?" Ayame said. "The Miyoko girls are very attractive."

Amarante giggled and Kaori gave him a half smile.

"Well, I could flirt back," Amarante said, winking at Aya. "But Kaori would probably hit me."

"Yeah, I probably would. But I can shamelessly flirt if I want to. There's nothing wrong with me doing it." Kaori smiled wickedly.

"That's not fair!"

"Shut up." Kaori turned her attention back to Shigure and pasted on a fake, yet passionate smile. "Shigure. You are so hot. Will you go out with me?"

Everyone laughed, except for Shigure, who began to blush.

"What, are you serious?"

"No."

"Oh, would you look over there? Momiji is coming this way with a group of children. Maybe we should see what he wants."

"Ha'ri, Ha'ri!" Momiji jumped up and down, holding onto Hatori's coat. "Ha'ri, can we invite the Miyokos to Shigure's house? Can we? Can we?"

Hatori pulled Momiji's hand from his jacket. He turned to Kaori with questioning eyes and Kaori shifted uncertainly.

"I suppose," Hatori said, looking at the faces of each of the children. "That's Shigure's choice."

A/N: Amaya caught Yuki off guard! She didn't beat him up!! Don't think that!! How was that chapter? R/R, please! Thanks! FTBC


	4. Bad Idea

A/N: Another chapter is up…This one bounces back and forth. Enjoy.

****

Chapter 4: Bad Idea

Ren looked up silently at the clock. Only half an hour left of the day, yet Ren wasn't very excited. Oh, she liked the Sohmas well enough, but, she just wasn't ready to make new friends. Why did she open her mouth? She needed more time for her old wounds heal. 

Ren sighed.

"You're so dumb! That's not the right way to do it!"

Ren looked across the room for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Hiro Sohma was driving their teacher to the breaking point. Ren knew it wouldn't last long.

She was right. A moment later, Kisa turned around, tears shining in her eyes.

"Hiro? You don't like our teacher?" her voice questioned sadly.

"I didn't say that!" Hiro looked as if he was being cornered. "She doesn't know what she's doing is all."

"I think she does," Kisa said, smiling fondly at their teacher.

"Yeah, me, too," Hiro grumbled, sinking back into his seat, his arms across his chest.

Ren shook her head. He didn't like being 'whipped' but yet he let Kisa control him, in a sense. He really cared about Kisa; Ren could tell.

Ren looked back at her math.

__

Okay, she thought, _time to get serious._

Then she began to furiously compute the answers and write them on the piece of paper before her, in the hopes of getting the work done before school was dismissed.

Kaori was sitting in her van outside the high school. She knew she was twenty minutes early, but she hadn't wanted to be late, what with the 'date' tonight.

Kaori smiled, thinking about Shigure and his family. It was so nice of them to accept her family so quickly, despite the fight Amaya had started.

Kaori's smile faded as she thought of her younger cousin. Amaya could be such a pain. She had a rotten temper, but Kaori guessed that came with all jackals.

Kaori herself could take on the vile actions of a wolverine at times. Asa liked to eat fish, sleep in trees, and hibernate in the winter like a bear. Amarante could turn on the charm and slip out of any situation using her fox-like intellect. Kiyoshi's quiet attitude made him very aware of his surroundings and he always could find places he was meant to be in on instinct alone, just like sea turtles. Hell, even Ren acted like her animal, what with her swift, agile movements and her ability to feel alone in a crowd, like the extinct mongoose.

__

We're just a walking menagerie, Kaori thought pleasantly. _And I wouldn't have it any other way._

Shigure and Ha'ri were in Shigure's living room, cleaning up a little. Yuki, Kyo, and the other Sohmas plus Tohru would walk home and the Miyokos would show up a little later in Kaori's van.

"High school girls…high school girls…1-2-3, more high school girls," Shigure said in a sing-song-y voice.

"You really need to go on some medication," Hatori said dryly, not even looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Oh, Ha'ri, don't you fret. Although there will be three lovely- even you can't deny that- high school girls here, they will be, sadly, spending all of their time with the children."

"That's right, Ha'ri," Ayame said, entering the room, turning his back on the shelves he was just dusting. "Kaori and Amarante will keep us company."

"Yes. But still, I get the feeling if you two get too bored, those young ladies might get scandalized."

"Oh, hahaha, Ha'ri." Ayame waved the comment away with a chuckle. "Don't be absurd. I'll turn to Shigure before that happens." Ayame turned to him. "After all, he was my first love."

"Aya, you were mine, too."

"Yes!" they both said, flashing the other a thumbs up.

"You two are truly pathetic." Ha'ri shook his head in exasperation and went back to his paper.

__

Damn Shigure, Kyo thought bitterly, sliding his head into his hand. _He just had to invite them over for dinner._

Kyo hated being beat up by Yuki, but to get the crap kicked out of you by a stranger who'd achieved what he couldn't?!

"Damn girl," Kyo said under his breath.

Amaya was too good; even Yuki thought so. But he was probably just being nice.

**__**

"She came out of nowhere," he'd said when they'd entered the classroom. "I never expected it."

"Yes, well, Amaya is like that," Asa had explained. "She's stealthy and swift, like a predator stalking its prey. She always has been."

"That's incredible!" Tohru had said.

"What's so damn incredible about getting your ass kicked?!" Kyo had yelled. He took himself by surprise, as well as everyone else. It had been a long time since he'd lost his temper with Tohru.

"Orange top, you'd better take that back, or I'll-" Uo threatened, her hands clenching into fists.

"No, allow me, Miss Uotani," Yuki said, doing the same.

"No, it's all right." Tohru was genuinely grinning. "I know he's just upset about what happened earlier. It's okay."

"I'm sorry about my cousin," Asa said, bowed her head, and went to an empty seat.

"I sense strange electrical signals from the Miyokos," Hana said.

"Hana." Uo rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it. They're stranger than the Sohmas." Hana paused. "It's almost like a dark evil enshrouds them."

"That's just mean, Hana," Uo rolled her eyes again.

"I thought they were nice." Tohru smiled.

"I agree with Miss Honda." Yuki nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, they're not too bad…except for that Amaya…" Kyo crossed his arms across his chest. "And what's with Ren? Why is she so quiet anyway?"

"That's just shyness," Tohru said in full understanding. "Maybe she'll open up more tonight."

Kyo sighed. _She'd better,_ he thought, _or else the afternoon could be interesting…_The bell rang and Kyo stood, shivering. _Interesting like this morning._

Amarante washed the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. Then she let the hot water cascade down her back.

"What an eventful day," she mumbled.

Amarante turned off the shower. She had to hurry. School had just gotten out and Kaori and the kids would be home to change any minute.

Amarante wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the sink. She ran her hand over the dew-covered mirror. She stared at her reflection.

__

I can't believe Amaya, Amarante thought. _And what was up with Kiyoshi? I didn't even know my baby brother liked Ren._

After that Kyo boy had bitten Ren's head off, Kiyoshi had gone completely out of character by yelling, but Amaya had yelled and nearly killed him.

Amarante laughed. She'd never ever seen the family stick up for Ren like that. And she'd never seen Ren so happy.

One thing Amarante knew was that these people, the Sohmas, were going to be great for pulling the Miyokos closer together.

She got dressed and heard a car engine cut off in the driveway.

"Amarante? You ready? We're leaving in ten!" It was Kaori.

"Yes, I'm ready." Amarante laughed. "I'm ready for everything."

__

I wonder what she meant by that, Kiyoshi thought, running up the stairs to his room.

At the moment, he didn't really care. Something was going on and he had no idea what it was. He ran into his room and shut the door behind him. He looked into the small mirror over his dresser.

"What's going on, Yoshi man?" he asked his reflection.

__

I don't know, he thought. _I just took one look at that Kyo guy and didn't like him._

Kiyoshi thought about when he first set his sights on the Sohmas. When he saw Kyo, he felt an instant disliking for the boy. Maybe it was the way he looked at Ren; he looked at her like he _knew_ her. Knew what it was like to _be_ her.

"But he has no idea!" Kiyoshi seethed at his reflection. "He doesn't know what Ren has to go through…all that pressure she's under!"

__

Calm down! His mind screamed at him. _You don't know her either._

"I know how she feels after each move," he said defensively. "She's heartbroken, hurt, scared." __

Why do you even care? His brain taunted.

"Because I can!" Kiyoshi screamed, whirling away from the mirror.

He knew it wasn't true…that he just could. He loved Ren. He always had. He was just very good at hiding it. She never caught him staring at her in class, walking silently behind her down the halls, watching over her every day.

__

I took one look at Kyo and I knew he was a threat, Kiyoshi thought as he pulled on a tee shirt. He glanced at the picture of Ren on his wall. It was hidden between two bookshelves; no one ever saw it. _He's_ _a threat to me when it comes to Ren._

__

I wonder who Kiyoshi is yelling at, Asa wondered, running a brush through her hair. She'd already changed into another black dress, one much more casual.

She actually knew that Kiyoshi was yelling at himself, probably about this morning's activities. Asa was probably the only one in the entire group who had seen the look in Kiyoshi's eyes when Kyo had yelled at Ren. Anger, loathing, love. And, Asa guessed, that the love was directed at Ren.

__

And why not? Asa thought. _They are the same age and Ren always runs to Kiyoshi when another transformation letdown occurs. It's only natural. But why haven't I, or anyone else for that matter, noticed it before?_

Asa looked at the wall in the direction of Kiyoshi's room. Kiyoshi had disliked Kyo almost immediately, that much she was sure of. But why? __

Of course! Asa thought, thinking back to the look of delight in Kyo's eyes when he had been introduced to Ren. _He's a threat. Kiyoshi's afraid that Kyo will take Ren away from him._

Asa smiled at herself in pride. Then she put on a confused frown. She turned the other direction in her chair and looked at the wall that separated her room from Ren's. _But how can you get something taken away that was never yours to begin with? _ Ren had changed several times in the last five minutes. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she just was. _Maybe it has something to do with the shivers that went down my spine when I met Kyo. _Ren had no idea why he'd yelled at her, but she couldn't help not speaking to him. She was trying to identify the feeling she had with him standing there. It was definitely not love. It was more of a soul mate kind of thing. Ren looked up at her reflection. Her eyes were wide in shock at this thought. It fit the feeling perfectly. "Could it be," she murmured, "that I finally found that person?" She'd never had that feeling with Akio or anyone else. _Maybe Kyo is the one!! _Ren started jumping up and down excitedly. "Ren, Asa, Kiyoshi! We're leaving now! If you are coming, get down here, or you're getting left behind!" Kaori bellowed up the stairs. "Ready or not," Ren said to her reflection. Her jeans and tee shirt would have to do. "Here we come." She sighed and walked out her bedroom door, Kiyoshi and Asa right behind her, as she headed for the van. A/N: I know Ren has two sections, but she's my character (FTBC #1) so she's the one I know best. Well, that is chapter 4!! Hope you all enjoyed it. R/R, puh-leeze! FTBC 


	5. Afternoon at Shigure's

A/N: Sorry it took soooooo long! One of the writers started this chappie, but couldn't find the time to finish it, so someone else had to fill in! We hope you like this fifth chapter of the Miyoko Family Curse

**Chapter Five: Afternoon At Shigure's. **

The doorbell rang

"They're here!" Shigure sang. He pranced (literally) to the door and opened it to reveal the Miyoko family.

"Hello, Sohma-chan," Kaori said smiling brightly and bowing politely.

"Oh, Kaori! Just go in!" Amarante pushed herself passionately through the door. "Aya, my darling! We're here!"

"Oh, goody goody!" Aya clapped his hands cheerfully. He drawled in his snob-like voice as he squeezed Amarante's hands. "It's been so dreadfully boring without you." He motioned toward Hatori. "Ha'ri's been so dull. Right Ha'ri?"

"Did you ever think, Ayame, that I am not so much boring as you are immature?" Hatori drew deeply from his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke.

Aya and Amarante laughed hysterically.

"Oh, Ha'ri, how you do go on!"

"Really, Ha'ri. If you say things like that, the Miyokos might not like you." Aya kissed Amarante's hand. "And with such beautiful women in their family, who'd want that?"

Amarante giggled and Kaori rolled her eyes. She glanced at Gure-san.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, the children! They're all upstairs, waiting for your brood." Gure pointed to the stairs. "You kids are more than welcome to go and find them!" He smiled at the younger Miyokos.

"Yes," Asa said, stepping ever so stately into the house. "That is a wonderful idea." She walked gracefully to the steps and turned to her younger relations. "Come along."

Amaya slummed into the house, hands in the pockets of her huge pants, shoulders shrugged, and looking exceptionally bored. Ren shyly crossed the threshold, Kaori and Shigure smiling encouragement, and blushed profusely as she started up the stairs. Kiyoshi stormed into the house; he grabbed the door out of Gure's hand and slammed it, then sauntered furiously up the stairs with murder in his eyes.

"He's a friendly one." Gure smiled in amusement.

Kaori sighed. "He's been like that since this morning, and he just got worse the closer we got to your house. I don't know what's wrong with him."

_I don't want to be here,_ Kiyoshi thought as he walked down the hallway to where everyone was congregated. _I don't need any new friends._

He entered a small spare room with a table, chairs, and a T.V. The Sohmas and Tohru were gathered in the room: Tohru, Momitchi, Kisa, and Hiro were sitting on the floor by the T.V., watching an anime; Yuki and Haru were reading in chairs in a far corner; and Kyo (_evil bastard_) was sitting slumped by a window, head in hand, looking pensive.

Asa cleared her throat. "Hello."

The Sohmas and Tohru looked up. Tohru smiled brightly.

"Hi, Asa." She motioned to the other girl. "Would you like to watch with us?"

Asa glided toward her. "Yes, that would be very nice." She sat down gracefully.

"Oh, yay!" Momitchi clapped his hands enthusiastically. "A new watching buddy!" Then he tapped his foot to the floor repeatedly, while returning his attention to the program.

Haru stood up and leaned against the wall next to Amaya. "Hey," he said in a bored-enriched tone.

"Hey." Amaya folded her arms. Then she began a silent conversation with the white-haired boy.

Kiyoshi looked at Ren in concern. She looked lost. _She's no good with new people,_ he thought. _This was a bad idea!_ He was about to suggest they go for a walk when Yuki approached them.

"Hello, Mr. Miyoko, Miss Miyoko." Yuki bowed his head slightly in courtesy. He turned to Ren, eyes warm and friendly. "Can I interest you in a game, Miss Miyoko?"

Ren smiled gratefully and accepted Yuki's outstretched hand. "Yes, thank you."

Yuki smiled in return. "My pleasure."

Kiyoshi's rage melted slightly. It was nice to see Ren accepted. He smiled.

Ren stopped Yuki and turned back to Kiyoshi. "Are you coming, Yoshi?" She held out her empty hand to him.

Kiyoshi's heart soared. He practically ran to her; he took her hand happily. It felt so good to know Ren wanted him with her.

_Damn Shigure!_ Kyo slumped over more. _He _had _to invite these stupid Miyokos._

Kyo felt grumpy; grumpier in fact than when Amaya had kicked him earlier. Maybe it was because Ren was with Yuki. He had been waiting for their arrival far from the others so he could get to her first. And yet Yuki had gotten there first.

Kyo sighed heavily. _I'm just not fast enough…I can't beat that damn rat at anything._ Kyo looked over to where Ren, Yuki and Kiyoshi sat with their game. She was smiling happily and laughing. Yuki wasn't really paying attention; he kept watching Tohru laugh at the cartoon characters on T.V. Kiyoshi wasn't really paying attention either; he was too busy looking at Ren, the same way Yuki looked at Tohru.

Kyo turned back to his window. And folded his arms in aggravation. _I don't like that Kiyoshi kid…he's trouble._

Kyo had no idea why he felt that way…he just did.

"What's wrong with Kyo?" he heard Ren's beautiful voice ask.

"Oh, not to worry, Miss Miyoko. Kyo is just pouting; he'll be back to his usual chipper self later, no doubt."

Kyo could hear the challenge in his cousin's smug voice. He grimaced angrily, jumped up.

"All right, Pretty Boy! Let's go! You and me, right now! I'm gonna mop the floor with your face!" Kyo growled

Yuki sighed in exasperation. "Haven't I heard that a time or two?"

This statement just mad Kyo madder, because it reminded him of all his failures. He took a running leap, and landed on the group's board game.

"This time I mean it. Bring it on, Rat Boy."

"I'm busy," Yuki replied disdainfully and returned hi attention to the two youngest Miyokos. "Whose turn is it?"

Kiyoshi yawned. "Um, we can't exactly play with stupid on the board…"

Kyo whirled around. "Who you callin stupid?"

"You." Kiyoshi stood up and glared at Kyo. "And if the shoe fits…"

"Why, you little…"

Kyo grabbed Kiyoshi by the collar. In mid-punch he heard a little voice say, "No, please." His hand stopped in midair as he turned toward Ren. She had unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Please let him go." She placed a hand on Kyo's raised arm.

The place on Kyo's skin that she touched heated like fire. He suddenly felt so ashamed of himself. He let go of Kiyoshi's collar and looked away from Ren. Then he ran out the door, away from that small beautiful face and those pleading blue-gray eyes…

Ren stood up, held out her hand. "Wait…Kyo," she whispered. She'd felt it, too, the heat that sparked when they touched. It frightened her, but she didn't want it to end.

Kiyoshi turned her around, embraced her fondly Author's Note: Like the Sohmas, members of the Miyoko family can hug family members of the opposite sex, and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Renny."

She glared at him. "Did you have to torment him?"

Kiyoshi's mouth opened in shock. Ren's words toward him had never sounded so cold.

"But Ren, he ruined our game!"

"He was upset! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"But… Yuki tormented him, too!" Kiyoshi glanced at the older boy.

"They're family! It's okay if he does it! You're a complete stranger; you had _no right_ to say what you did."

Ren turned and stormed out of the room, leaving a completely stunned Kiyoshi in her wake. Yuki clapped him on the back, an extremely out-of-character gesture for him.

"She understands him, doesn't she?" he asked Kiyoshi quietly.

"I think she understands where he's coming from. She's an outsider in our family." He sighed. "At least she thinks she is. We all accept- and love- her…" he looked at the door she just ran through. "More than she knows."

Kiyoshi shrugged Yuki's hand off his shoulder and crossed the room to an empty chair. He sat down, put his head in his hand, and started to think. Yuki had a feeling that he knew who Kiyoshi was thinking about, and he glanced at the door she'd just escaped through as he picked up the game.

"Goddamn! I'm so stupid! How could I do something like that, in front of her?" Kyo paced back and forth on the edge of the roof, his arms folded behind his back. He plopped down and sat with his elbows on his knees, his face in his hands.

"Kyo?" A soft voice, almost a whisper, said his name from somewhere behind him.

Kyo's ears perked up. He looked toward the voice. There, on the roof, with her hands clasped in front of her, was Ren. She looked at him sheepishly.

Kyo swallowed hard and turned quickly away. "What do you want?"

Ren walked over to him and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins. A piece of long blondish hair fell into her eyes as she sighed.

"I'm sorry about Kiyoshi." She glanced in his direction. "He's very… cranky. I don't know why he suddenly has an 'alpha male' mentality…"

"Yea, well…" Kyo sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I know you and your cousin are close. I shouldn't have attacked him." Tears welled in his eyes. "Sorry about what I said to you earlier. It's just-" He jumped up. "I don't deal with other people well. I never have. I mean, everyone else I know can- Tohru, Momitchi, and Kisa are nice, positive people; they make everyone love them. Yuki's polite and friendly, a natural leader; people open up to him easily. Haru can make the most awkward situation seem comfortable with one of his intellectual comments. And Hiro…well, Hiro…" He looked thoughtful. "Aw, dammit! Hiro just annoys the hell out of people until they agree to be his friend. But I'm…" He looked at her. "Different. I've never been accepted. Maybe that's why I'm always so mad."

Ren and Kyo looked into each other's eyes. Kyo knew the look in hers; it was the one he always had. But there was something else there; understanding and empathy. She knew what he was going through, had possibly even experienced it. At that moment, Kyo wanted to hold her, let her touch him and get close. But the second Ren started to move her hand toward his, he turned away.

"You're a good listener."

"Well, Kyo," she looked out over the yard, "I'm an outsider too."

Ren stood up, dusted off her jeans. She looked at Kyo for a brief moment, and then walked toward the edge of the roof she'd climbed up. When she reached it, she turned to Kyo.

"If you ever need to talk- about _anything_- you know where to find me. I'll listen."

Then she climbed down and left Kyo to wonder why he let her walk away.

"Wonder why Kiyoshi looks so upset…" Amaya bit her lip and glanced at Haru.

He shrugged. "Probably something to do with what just happened with Ren and Kyo. She seemed upset, too."

Amaya nodded. They were quiet several minutes.

"He loves her," Haru said suddenly. "Just the way he looks at her says he does."

Amaya looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?"

Hatsuharu looked at her and smiled softly. "You live with him and you didn't know?"

Amaya looked from her younger cousin, to Haru and back again. Then it hit her.

"So that's why he bit Kyo's head off earlier!" Her face wore a look of triumphant. "That was extremely un-Kiyoshi-like. I wondered what was up with that…"

They looked up at the door as Ren re-entered. Kiyoshi visibly perked-up and made a motion to stand up. Ren shot him the dirtiest look Amaya'd ever seen her give and walked over to the T.V. where a new episode of Tohru's anime was playing. She smiled at the group, through Kiyoshi a warning look, and got comfortable. Kiyoshi slumped back in his seat; his expression was that of a child who just lost their favorite toy.

"Well, that answered my question," Haru said quietly, his attention focused on Ren, who was giggling at the show.

"Mmm?" Amaya was still looking at the crest-fallen Kiyoshi on his own in the corner. She turned her attention to her friend.

Haru looked into her eyes. "Ren doesn't know"

A/N: R/R! We'll try to make a new update as soon as possible! Love you! Fruttie Tuttie Basket Cases


End file.
